


The last time I saw your face

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Нетта из тех женщин, к которым хочется возвращаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails. Беат rose_rose.  
> 2) Нетта - давняя подруга Тича, появлялась в серии 306.

У Нетты каштановые волосы и мягкая улыбка, а еще такой спокойный, располагающий к разговору голос, что хочется рассказывать ей все без утайки. Она одна из многочисленных шлюх Каролины, раздающих ласки за деньги, и если бы не это, думает порой Тич, он бы женился на ней, потому что к такой женщине хочется возвращаться. Вместо этого он женится на Джулии, потом на Саре, потом на Элизабет. Может хоть Элизабет, Бетси, как он её ласково называет, родит ему сына? Или следующая жена, Люси? Они быстро надоедают Тичу, как и их неспособность родить наследника (он упорно гонит от себя мысль, что дело в нем), и он возвращается к Нетте. Трахает её (если Нетта и притворяется, что ей нравится, то очень искусно), зарывается лицом в её вьющиеся волосы, рассказывает о своей жизни, но не рассказывает о своих женах. Она знает, что они у его есть, но Тич почему-то не хочет, чтобы она о них лишний раз слышала. Не от него, по крайней мере. Нетта, положив голову ему на плечо, водит пальцем по шрамам на его груди, и её улыбка похожа на тихую заводь, в которой отражается ясное небо. Он проводит с ней две недели, а потом вечное беспокойство, которое в юности заставило его завербоваться на корабль матросом, толкает Тича дальше, к новым битвам: в море полно добычи, которая его ждет. Шелка и пряности, ром и рабы, хлопок и табак. В былые времена он захватывал бы испанские галеоны с золотом, но казначейская флотилия ему не по зубам, а объединяться с другими пиратами Тич не хочет.  
Он грабит корабли, сбывает товар (где угодно, только не в Нассау, только не там, где Чарльз предал его ради девчонки Гатри), тратит деньги, снова захватывает в бою трофеи, а потом женится на Марте, а потом на Хелен. Они ожидаемо не рожают ему сыновей, а море волнует его кровь как зов боевой трубы. Лицо Нетты (единственное лицо, которое ему не надоедает все эти годы) покрывается сеткой мелких морщин, и Тич думает, что и сам он тоже стареет — вон, уже седые волосы в бороде. Дженни, Лиза, Мэри. Последние жены мелькают очень быстро, может оттого, что он привык их менять, а может потому, что время для него бежит все стремительней — дни летят как телега под откос, быстрее и быстрее, а осколок в груди — последствие старого ранения — напоминает о себе все чаще. «Мое время на исходе», — думает Тич. У него все еще нет сына, а его последняя жена послала своих братьев убить его, когда он её бросил.  
А потом до него доходит новость, что Ричард Гатри мертв, а Элеанор арестовали. Тич возвращается в Нассау и привозит Чарльза на берег залива Окракок. Видно, это судьба, думает он, Чарльз Вейн — единственный сын, который у него когда-либо был (и которого он хотел иметь), наконец-то все снова стало как должно.  
Но появляется Флинт, и Чарльз предает его снова.

***

Когда приходит известие о смерти Чарльза, Нетта не утешает Тича, просто стоит рядом и смотрит. У неё одновременно испуганное и беспомощное выражение лица и она не знает, куда деть руки, такой он её никогда раньше не видел. Его собственные руки крупно дрожат — ярость поднимается из самой утробы, сжимает ребра и горло, мешает дышать и даже говорить.  
— Они убьют тебя, если ты... — Нетта осекается. — Ты же понимаешь, да?  
Тич прикрывает веки в знак того, то да, понимает. «Ей не нужно даже спрашивать, что я собираюсь делать, она знает».  
Нетта смотрит какое-то время прямо перед собой, сжав побелевшие губы. Потом кивает.  
— Не буду отговаривать. 


End file.
